die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Day to Die Hard
A Good Day to Die Hard is a 2013 action film and the fifth entry of the Die Hard film series. Bruce Willis returns for the fifth time as John McClane. In the fifth film, McClane travels to Russia to investigate the arrest of his estranged son Jack McClane (Jai Courtney). As McClane arrives in Moscow, he discovers that Jack is a deep-cover CIA operative send to help political prisoner Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch) and stop a terrorist plot to steal weapons-grades uranium canisters. Both father and son have to resolve their differences to stop the theft. A Good Day to Die Hard is usually thought to be the worst sequel of the Die Hard film series. It's screenplay was written by Skip Woods, who also wrote the 2001 film Swordfish. Fans and critics have also noted how this installment bares far more resemblance to the Taken, Mission: Impossible, James Bond, Jason Bourne and "24" franchises than it does the actual Die Hard formula. Plot In Moscow, Viktor Chagarin, a high-ranking but corrupt Russian official, plans on incriminating political prisoner and government whistleblower Yuri Komarov without a fair trial when Komarov refuses to hand over a secret file believed to have convicting evidence against Chagarin. In a separate incident, Jack McClane is arrested in the nightclub as a result of assassinating Anton, an associate for Chagarin, but agrees to testify against Komarov for a shorter sentence. Back in New York, John McClane, who has not been in touch with his son in years, learns from his police detective friend Murphy, about Jack's whereabouts and circumstances. He decides to go to Russia to help him out. McClane's daughter Lucy drops him off at the airport and tells him to try not to mess things up. When McClane arrives and approaches the courthouse that happens to currently hold Jack and Komarov on trial, an explosion orchestrated by Chagarin occurs in the courthouse, and Jack breaks free with Komarov. Seeing his son leaving in a van, McClane confronts him, but their dispute is cut short when the henchmen, led by Chagarin's main enforcer Alik, chase them on the streets of Moscow, but John, Jack, and Komarov manage to escape. Hiding in a safe house, McClane finds out that Jack has been a CIA Officer in an undercover operation for the past three years. Meanwhile, Mike Collins, Jack's partner, demands the file's location from Komarov, so that the CIA can bring Chagarin down. Before it can be revealed, Collins is soon shot by Chagarin's men and dies while Komarov is shot in the arm. McClane holds off Chagarin's men to himself, Jack, and Komarov to survive subsequent heavy gunfire and escape once again. The trio then makes their way to a hotel in the city to find the key to a vault containing the file. There, they meet Komarov's daughter, Irina, whom they earlier planned on joining with, but McClane grows suspicious of Irina because of the heavy traffic in Moscow, and she arrived sooner than before. His suspicions are proven correct when Alik and his men crash in and tie McClane and Jack up, while Komarov is taken as a hostage, and Irina confesses to snitching on them for the "millions of dollars" to be gained. Alik started assaulting McClane and Jack. However, Jack manages to break free of his ties, and the father-son duo fights back, culminating in a gunfire exchange that results in McClane and Jack's escape from the Hind-F helicopter. But Alik makes his getaway. Once they went into a safe place, Jack finally reveals to McClane that Komarov and Chagarin we're once partners in dealing with billions of dollars of weapon-grade uranium in Chernobyl, Ukraine, but after the nuclear incident in Chernobyl, Komarov and Chagarin fell apart and things ended badly between them. Jack says the file that Komarov claimed is evidence about the crimes orchestrated by Chagarin hidden in Chernobyl. Later that night, the two steal a car full of firearms and drive to Chernobyl, Ukraine, which is the location of the vault that houses the file, as revealed earlier by Komarov at the safe house. When they arrive, they find that Komarov, Irina, and Alik have already gotten there. But what they don't know is that on their way there, it was revealed that there was never a file in existence, and that the vault is actually contained billions of dollars worth of weapons-grade uranium. Alik is then shot in the head by the seemingly helpless Komarov, who later called Chagarin and told him that he and Irina had manipulated the entire sequence of events since the beginning in an attempt to obtain the uranium for himself and get revenge on Chagarin for his past betrayal of Komarov. Chagarin was then killed by a subordinate of Komarov's. At this point, McClane and Jack enter the vault, discover Komarov's true plot, and place him under arrest. Irina, with another henchman, comes to her father's aid, but before they can escape, Jack goes after Komarov, while John goes after Irina, who is escaping on a helicopter. Irina tries to protect her father by firing the helicopter's cannons at Jack, but John is able to bring the helicopter out of balance by driving a truck in the hangar section of the helicopter, still shackled by a chain, out of the open back door, muttering his catchphrase of "Yippee ki-yay, mother**ker." In rage, Jack hurls Komarov off the rooftop, and Komarov falls into the spinning helicopter's rotors and is killed. John jumps off the helicopter and reunites with Jack inside the building. Wanting to avenge her father, Irina rams the helicopter into the building, destroying the building and killing herself and the co-pilot Vadim in the process, but John and Jack survive by leaping off the building into a large pool of water. Afterwards, John and Jack return to New York. At the airport, they meet Lucy and the reunited family walks off together. Cast and characters The McClane Family * Bruce Willis as John McClane * Jai Courtney as Jack McClane * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy McClane Terrorists * Sebastian Koch as Yuri Komarov * Yuliya Snigir as Irina Komarov * Rasha Bukvic as Alik * Sergei Kolesnikov as Viktor Chagarin * Roman Luknár as Anton * Aleksandr Komarov as Vadim Law Enforcement/US Government * Cole Hauser as Mike Collins * Amaury Nolasco as Murphy Other * Pavel Lychnikoff as Russian Cab Driver * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Reporter External Links * *A Good Day to Die Hard on Wikipedia Category:Films Category:Die Hard series Category:Die Hard in a Factory scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard Scenario films with chemical weapons unleashing Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with helicopter attacks Category:Sequels Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Buddy movie genre films Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Bruce Willis action films Category:2010 era releases Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Die Hard in a Court Room scenario films Category:Die Hard scenarios with Chinese henchmen Category:Films influenced by the style of Taken Category:2013 Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media Category:Skip Woods film productions Category:John Moore film productions Category:Amaury Nolasco action films Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in an Apartment scenario films Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24"